Sith Destruction
by F-Zero
Summary: Shazia and Jib, A sith master and her apprentice are two of the few remaining Sith after the sith destruction. The Universe, now primarily controled by the Galactic Empire, now run by the Republic, is seeking out and destroying all Sith. My first fanfi


Jibran Kutik July 30, 2003 Fictional Story  
  
'A long time ago, In a galaxy far, far away.'  
  
Winds ripped through the vacant desert on Tattoine like a saw through paper. These dust storms were becoming regular now that the sith had destroyed the second sun of the planet, sending the natural balance into a tornado-like state.  
  
Deep underground, in a secretive manner, two jedi and a droid huddled in a bunker, left for them by previous explorers.  
  
"These storms are terrible!" the older of the two stated, fixing her cloak over her face. The other two in the bunker just nodded. The howling noise barely floated to the three of them thanks to the soundproof Parscean Alloy door and underground barrier. Each of them carried very few things, wearing their cloaks and a lightsaber at their waist. The youngest spoke up, checking from a device on his wrist.  
  
"It should be over, shall we have a look?" His accent strong, sounding like the earthen British. The older one nodded to him, and he began climbing the ladder, with out using much effort, the old door swung open, revealing the wind swept dunes of the planet, no winds picked up, all was deathly silent, he yelled back into the bunker, "All clear ma'am!" the droid activated it's thrusters and floated up, generating a few happy sounding 'beeps' on the way. Following behind the droid came Shazia Endriden, the master. Already above surface, Jib stood, stretching his arms and looking across the expanse of endless desert. The land, now shifted completely thanks to the storm, would be impossible to navigate without the 'gps' system placed on the trio's starship. The droid, followed by the woman emerged from the depths of the bunker, perspiration beading on the humans as the clouded sky let up, and the sun beat down harshly on them, beginning the trek across the desert.  
  
After hours of travelling, they came upon a small village, no food or water for days, with a nod from the master, they approached, cautiously..ever so cautiously. In the village a group of sand people stood, roasting bantha meat for a feast. Loud, obnoxious music played and the people not preparing the food danced and sang in an odd tongue. The woman smiled and walked into the village, her companions close behind, they approached what seemed to be the leader of the tribe, the people of the village not noticing. The leader, a gruff  
  
sandperson with elaborate clothing, well, maybe not, more like tons of ripped pieces of tan and maroon cloth wrapped around him, and his head covered with a large turban like object, out of the back of the turban a pigtail went down to about between his shoulder blades. Shazia walked up to him, standing about a foot taller, her being 5' 4" tall, and he spoke up, in perfect Galactic,  
  
"Who are you? And why do you interupt our festival, It is custom for humans who interupt to be sacrificed" an evil laugh, followed by more laughing. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, then, lathering her voice with the force, she calmly spoke,  
  
"you're going to allow us food, to go, we will not stay, but we need food and water, and you will give it to us" The man laughed haughtily and began speaking again.  
  
"What are you? Some kind of Jedi maybe? Begone with you!" with a wave of his hand, fifteen sand people, in their traditional helmets and robes, each equipped with a gaffi stick ((Note: A gaffi is an electrical rod, generally used by the sand people)), proceeded in moving in on the trio, the droid beebed angrily and the boy looked to his master, she nodded once more and they both went back-to-back, lightsabers drawn.  
  
"No" Shazia spoke, "We are the Sith!" In a blur of motion, the dark jedi swung her purple lightsaber around, slashing the nearest sand person in two steaming halves, it screamed momentarily, and she grinned dangerously. The women sand people screamed loudly and rushed their children into the huts, the men emerged, each equipped with a gaffi stick. Jib worked to the left, jabbing and swinging, his master, swung the blade expertly, her body in a fluid dance. The two worked through them masterfully, neither killing a single sand person, only removing un-needed appendages. Shazia smiled, and Jib put his red lightsaber away. Each took the nescessary meats and drink they needed, and left the smoldering remains of the unconcious sand people behind them.  
  
Hours later,the meat and drinks finished, thanks to the wonders of Global Positioning Satelites, Shazia, Jib, and the droid arrived at their silver ship, Jib took to the controls, and they began off the planet. Once into the immediate space, right out of Tattoine's Atmosphere, a small dot appeared on radar.  
  
"Ma'am, we have someone following us" Jib spoke up, his master meditating in the rear of the ship, she stood and walked to look at the radars.  
  
"Put it up on the main screen" He did so, and after a series of beeps from the computer, the radar screen was enlarged and on the main screen, indeed, a green blip behind their own ship. She turned on the communicator and spoke to the person in the trailing vehicle.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have following us?" She looked at the screen intently, studying it, then the speaker spoke up, coming through with a bad signal.  
  
"I." interferance sounded, "am from the Galactic fleet" more interferance, "ship does not have symbol" more interferance, then another voice came in loud and clear,  
  
"you are in Galactic airspace, please dock with the Scanderon IV now, or prepare for proper measures." Shazia sighed and looked up at the looming ship, now that the Sith had been destroyed, these two were the few remaining Sith, and now going onto a Galactic ship. She closed her eyes as they got closer, she sensed a Jedi aboard. Her fist met the console and she growled in anger.  
  
"Zera'Thul is aboard that ship..I will destroy him once and for all" Jib sped the ship up, into the belly of the Scanderon IV. The door slid open, making a 'whoosh' sound, Jib stepped out first, followed by Shazia, each had lightsabers ready, but there were too many on this ship for that. Zera'Thul stepped in front of Shazia, a grin on his cleanly shaven face. He was a handsome man, about 6' 3" tall, with a rectangular face and broad shoulders, his body was muscled, and a lightsaber sat in open view at his waist, Shazia smiled,  
  
"Same old Zera" she said, he smiled in return and took her into an embrace, her eyes widened and she pushed him away, "yep.same old Zera" she said under her breath. Jib looked on the two, wondering about the past they must have had together, then remembered the plan, he was to strike Zera down, fast. His eyebrow quirked up, then his lightsaber whizzed out, slicing at Zera'Thul. His was instantly out, blue in color. The red and blue clashed, sparks flying as the environment heated up. Zera smirked and pulled back from Jib.  
  
"Was this your plan Shaz? Having your apprentice attack me?" Jib swung again, then swirled low to the ground and kicked at Zera's legs, he leaped up and flipped over Jib, who then backhandspringed into a spin so he was facing Zera. Zera spun his lightsaber close and Jib leaped over it, landing on Zera's shoulders, with a bit of work, he worked his foot under Zera's arm and flipped back, sending him across the room, Zera flipped over and landed, skidding. He put his lightsaber up, and Jib, whose chest was heaving from the effort, pressed the button and the red beam slurped back into the hilt. With a look to Shazia, who was looking back at him with disdain in her eyes, he smiled half-heartedly and fell to the ground, unconcious. Shazia's eyes shot open and she yelled at Zera.  
  
"What the heck did you do to him?!" she ran over to Jib and looked at his unconcious body, no bruises, scars, no nothing, all his bodyparts were in place and he seemed in perfect health. Zera laughed.  
  
"nothing but a bit of sleeping powder, that kid was giving me a run for my money, but that aside, why are you here? I thought we agreed you would stay out of Galactic airspace" the galactic soldiers moved in on Jib's body, and Zera waved them away, and picked him up. "Shall we?" He began towards the door and walked through the many hallways, Shazia close behind. Silence between the two.  
  
End Chapter 1 


End file.
